A Visit Before Christmas
by KenjiMania
Summary: Bruce and Diana visits his parents' grave before Christmas.


**A Visit Before Christmas**

**A Batman & Wonder Woman Story**

**Author's Notes:** It's time for another BMWW story! I admit that it's out of season and summer is still going strong in a majority of the country, but I figured I'd get a head start.

Please note that I live in the west coast(Northern California specifically)and we never have snow unless it's up at the top of the mountains or at Lake Tahoe and Yosemite. And though I've been to Pennsylvania during winter, my recollection of the weather isn't that great. So forgive me for my little screw ups when it comes to the weather. And besides, Gotham is a different city anyway.

Also, this is a story thrown together, but I felt it was a really cool idea to expand upon.

If you do review, thank you, but it's not necessary.

And now on with the story!

The graveyard was covered in snow. It was late December and the winter time in Gotham was usually very snowy and cold.

Today was a bit different. The sun was out amidst the light fog, but the brightness was still covered.

A lone figure dressed in a pair of black slacks, black shoes, a gray sweater and a black leather jacket walked purposefully through the graveyard. In his black-gloved hands he carried two red roses, and though he knew they wouldn't last in the cold for more than a day or two, he always made sure to bring them before Christmas.

He finally reached his destination. The large gravestone with the name WAYNE was inscribed on it. Thomas and Martha were underneath the large letters with their dates of birth and the date of their tragic death listed below.

Bruce Wayne took off his sunglasses, though he didn't need them on this foggy afternoon, he always felt it was best to wear them on this occasion. He placed them in the inside pocket of his jacket and kneeled down and placed both roses under both names. Bruce closed his eyes for several moments and said a silent prayer for his parents.

He stood up and a slowly backed a few steps away. Looking at the gravestone he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mom, Dad, I wish you were there a month ago."

He paused before continuing. "I finally settled down."

Bruce stopped himself and allowed a small smile to form. He finally 'settled down', he was married now. He felt the wedding ring on his ring finger underneath the glove he wore. Things had changed in the last year of his life, he had 'died', but in reality was sent through time, through much trials and tribulations on his journey through time, he came back and became Batman again.

And finally after dealing with a great many issues, he finally found time for love. He always thought he could never love or find happiness; mainly because of his mission as the Bat. Yet, for the first time since his childhood, he found both and felt alive and even stronger because of what he found and who he had married.

"You know I always thought I would never love." He took another breath and watched as the air he breathed out of his mouth appeared because of the cold.

"I always put my mission first. But after all that I've been through this last year…"

Bruce closed his eyes. He could still see all of the events that had happened in his life, but despite all the tragedies and hardships; the final image always ended with a brightness that symbolized hope and a better tomorrow.

"I found love and finally have seen that there can be a bright future." He smiled. "The mission just became a lot more hopeful."

Bruce stared at his parents' grave. He was always aware of his surroundings and being in the cemetery was no exception. He could hear a soft landing behind him. He didn't have to turn around; he knew she was here, for him and for his parents.

"I knew you would be here." The voice behind him spoke softly.

Bruce smiled and decided to turn around. He saw his wife, his princess, his Wonder Woman. She was wearing a white winter coat, a red sweater underneath and blue jeans and black shoes. No matter what she wore; she always looked exquisite.

"Alfred told you?" He noted that she was holding two white roses in her white-gloved hands.

Diana Wayne smiled. "No. I just knew. He's actually parked in front of the main gate."

"You flew?"

Diana walked forward and stood in front of him and held his right hand in hers.

"No. I let him drive me here, but I floated over the rest of the way."

Bruce smiled again. She wanted to be as quiet as possible for him during his private moment with his parents.

He let go of her hand and let her walk towards the gravestone and watched her crouch down and place her white roses next to his red ones. He watched silently as she bowed her head in respect.

She stood up and turned around to look at her husband of one month. She felt a strong warmth inside her as she looked at him. She approached him and grabbed both his hands and turned them both so that they facing face his parents' grave while still holding both of each other's hands.

"I heard everything you said…" She whispered.

Bruce looked her in the eyes. "You did?"

She let a caring smile form. "Yes, and I know how much talking to your parents means to you."

Bruce's look on his face showed one of affection and his eyes had love on them. "It means a lot to me."

Diana let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a hug. They held each other for several moments. They gave each other a soft kiss before looking at his parents' grave again.

Bruce gently held her left hand and used his thumb and forefinger to gently move up and down her ring finger feeling the diamond wedding ring she wore.

She turned and faced the grave while holding Bruce's hand. She looked at Bruce and he nodded at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne." Diana spoke with a respectful tone.

Bruce smiled at her and listened as his wife spoke to his parents.

"I want you to know that I will always be there for your son." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I love him and promise to take care and protect him."

She turned and had a small smirk form. "Even if he doesn't need protection. I'll do so anyway."

Bruce smiled and shook his head. He loved Diana and always knew she would be there for him. He would never admit it, but there were occasions when he did need to be protected. And he would do the same for her, even when she didn't ask.

"Merry Christmas to you both." Diana turned and released her hand from Bruce's and wrapped her arm around his.

Bruce looked at his parents' grave one last time. "Merry Christmas, Mom, Dad."

He turned his head to look her in the eyes. "And Merry Christmas to you, Diana."

"Merry Christmas, Bruce." She smiled. "Let's go home."

They both turned and slowly walked out of the cemetery. Holding each other close and knowing everything would be alright.

As they continued to walk, the sunshine finally appeared that day, shining it's rays of light onto the snow covered city. Making these last days before Christmas a joyful time.

THE END


End file.
